Drarry in the goblet of fire
by hetaliafangirl41
Summary: Just putting Drarry into the goblet of fire, obviously lot of story change, duh, not sure how long this will be but definitely more than one part!


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"yet another story,i havent decided the length of this one yet but this is going to take place during the goblet of fire, but not exact, things will be changed some small some major. This is also Drarry, i know that like EVERYONE like draco on top but i like harry on top, heres why: Draco has been known to like power, always likes to be the best, no one above him. but i love weakness in strong men, for Draco i like to think he shows that weakness infront of Harry, thats why he bottoms. also i love a clingy draco :P. ok enough chit chat! enjoy!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled his name after the goblet let out a fourth name. Harry hesitently went up, but thats impossible. Harry never put his name in the goblet, why would he want to?! people die in this tournament! Plus he's only 14! you have to be 17 to enter, how could his name be in there?! He went up, seeing a look on draco's face that he's never seen before./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He went with the other champions as dumbledore grabbed him and asked him if he put his name in, everyone was yelling at the same time. whats happening?! it was a normal day and now he's in this crazy tournament! finally everyone finished yelling and he left the room, once he went out the door he recieved a hard slap on the cheek, leaving a red mark. He held his cheek in shock, finding none other than Draco standing infront of him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How could you potter! You could DIE you know that!? Why would you even THINK about putting your name in that blody goblet!" There were tears in Draco's eyes, he looked furious, but sad at the same time. "How did you even do it!? you must have went through a whole lot of trouble to get your name in there! and why?! arent you famous enough?! You're willing to put your LIFE on the line for a game?!" He was beginning to choke on his words./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Draco I-" He was inturrupted by Draco jumping up and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, knocking him back onto the wall. (Before you all go screaming, i know very well that Draco is taller, but i will do ANYTHING to make an otp work, so Draco is shorter, like they switched if you guys dont like it but its my story so i make the rules i am the dumbledore of this fanfiction XD) Harry held him tight. "w-why Harry? Why did you put your n-name in there? do you want to die?" Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair. "I didn't. I don't know how my name got in there. I don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice. They said I have to, 17 or not." Draco let go and looked up at him. "And I know I can die, but i won't, you really think I'd let some silly tournament take me away from you?" He smiled and wiped a tear from Draco's cheek, who smiled back at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~timeskip to when ron starts getting bitchy~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know you could have atleast told your best friend you put your name in" "I didn't ask for this to happen Ron, ok? you're being stupid." Ron layed in his bed."Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend. I bet you told bloody Malfoy, didn't you?" Ron was one of the few people that knew about him and Draco, along with hermoine, she figured it out herself. Hagrid, duh, and nevel. "I told you Ron I didn't put my name in! Draco was just as surprised as I was, my cheek still hurts! And don't bring him into this!" Harry shouted, Ron just turned away from him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~timeskip (theres gonna be a lot of these) to when hermoine was a messanger owl :P/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""amazing, amazing!" Nevel was in the water looking at something thats apparently fascinating to him. Harry and Draco sat under a tree, Draco had his head on Harry's shoulder, reading a muggle book. Harry picked up Nevels book that was beside him. "Professor moody gave it to me." He waved his hand and Harry turned to see Hermoine Ron and Ginny walking towards him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Harry grabbed Draco's hand and stood up, walking over to them, they were arguing about something. Hermoine went up to him. "Ronald would like me to tell you that shames told him that dean was told by varty that Hagrid is looking for you, please don't ask me to say it again."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Harry, hagrid, and Draco walked were quickly walking through the woods. "did ya bring yer fathers cloak like i asked ya?" Harry held the cloak in one hand and Dracos hand in the other. "Yes Hagrid I brought the cloak-whats with the flower? Hagrid, have you brushed your hair?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""As a matter of have I have" They heard some one calling Hagrid "the cloak put the cloak on!" Harry pulled the cloak over him and Draco. Mrs. Lintott appeared and took Hagrids hands. "Oh Hagrid, i thought you had forgotten about me." Draco and Harry looked at eachother in disgust. "you'll be glad you came." Hagrid moved a bush to reveal dragons. Four of them, one for each of the champions. Dracos grip tightened. Harry let go of his hand and put a protective arm around him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As Hagrids apparent girlfriend went to get a closer look, Harry took off the cloak "dragons?!" Draco stared "thats the first task?" He looked up at Harry who nodded at him. "apparently" He looked at the huge creatures. "oh come on Harry, these are seriously misunderstood creatures." The horntail blew fire at them, Harry covered Draco as they ducked. "Although, i have to admit that horntail is a nasty piece of work."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~timeskip to the news about the yule ball~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Draco and Harry sat next to eachother, there was some sort of announcment. "The yule ball, put your best foot foward this is a dance." Harry smiled and leaned down to Draco's ear "I hope you know how to dance." "Ronald Weasley. come here." Ron stood up. "Now put your hand on my waist." "your where?" Harry and Draco laughed to themselves as they started to dance./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~time skip to ball~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Professor mcgonagall rushed up to Harry "come Potter lets go, the champions are the first to dance." Harry looked over at Draco and his 'date', fake of course, but she didn't know that. He looked quite miserable. "What are you waiting for Potter?" He looked back over at the professor "I-I was just wondering, I am allowed to dance with ANYONE right?" She gave him a confused look. "of course" Harry smiled. "alright I'll be out there in one second."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Harry went over to Draco. "come on." he held out his hand. "Har- I mean, Potter, what do you want? can't you see I'm with my date?" Harry smiled and kept his hand out. "Come on Draco, I could die soon I don't want to keep this a secret anymore.. It's my dying wish to dance with the one I love, now come on." Draco blushed a bit as his date stared in shock. He slowly took his hand and started to walk with the other champions to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone stared at them, even the professors, Draco was blushing deeper now and he looked up at Harry who looked perfectly fine. "Harry" He whispered as he tightened his grip on harry's hand. Harry looked at him and smiled. "Don't let them bother you, just dance." They began to dance and everyone cheered, after ony a few minutes, the music changed. "I thought this was slow dancing!" Draco really was looking foward to slow dancing, he pouted. "come on."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Harry led him to an empty hallway where they danced alone. Draco had a huge smile on his face now as he rested his head on harry's shoulder humming to himself. They danced for almost an hour before Harry stopped "I'm going to go get us some punch, stay here." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off. Draco sat against the wall, he suddenly heard footsteps. "Hello? Whos there?" He stood up and turned to face where they were coming from. He recieved a blow to the head from behind, knocking him unconscious./p 


End file.
